jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Nanase Kishibe
, previously known as is a character from Rohan at the Louvre. Nanase appears a mysterious yet beautiful woman Rohan meets one day, and whose past is linked to a cursed painting. Appearance Nanase is a young and beautiful Japanese woman, with a svelte body and long dark flowing hair, sometimes tied into a ponytail. Nanase sports a number of different outfits, sometimes adorning plain dresses, but she also recurringly wears red kimonos with different flower motifs. Personality Nanase presents herself as an amiable and familiar woman to Rohan, taking an immediate and open interest in his work and praising it. Nanase for instance didn't mind Rohan's interest in her. However, she also has an unstable side, having two unexpected bursts of anger when Rohan eavesdropped on one of her phone calls and again when she saw that he used her as a model for his drafts. It can be assumed she loved her husband dearly, as she died from illness soon after her husband's death. She also showed some type of remorse after having sacrificed Rohan to the darkness in the "Under the Moon" painting. Her ultimate goals were benevolent in part, as she wished to seal away the curse of her late husband's painting, but she also wished to be free from it, using Rohan and risking his life to seal the curse. History Background Around 310 years prior to the events in Rohan at the Louvre, she marries a painter by the name of Nizaemon Yamamura. According to legend, Nizaemon had discovered a pigment of a unknown blackness in the trunk of a tree and extracted it to use in his work "Under the Moon", a painting that featured Nanase. Unfortunately, the tree was ancient and chopping it down was forbidden by decree, and so Nizaemon was executed just after his wedding with Nanase. Having been forced to become a widow, Nanase became gravely ill and died soon after. Rohan at the Louvre Years later, she reappears under the name of Nanase Fujikura (presumably a ghost), and rents a room in Rohan Kishibe's grandmother's inn, agreeing to follow the rules in there and that she was going to divorce (as the grandmother didn't allow couples on the inn). Rohan, at the age of seventeen at the time, becomes intrigued by her and attempts to use her as a model for his drawing. After having been intruded on while changing earlier that day, she catches him "spying" on her and quickly becomes agitated. Rohan explains that he was trying to become an up-and-coming mangaka and he needed her as inspiration. Nanase shows interest in his drawings and asks to read his work once he finishes it. Days later, Nanase stops Rohan in the hallway to ask about his completed manga. She invites him into her room, and looks through his drawings with interest. Rohan attempts to leave, but Nanase stops him and begins a story about her husband, Nizaemon, who had cut down an ancient tree and extracted the pigment in it for his art. He created one painting right before his death, which Nanase describes as the "the darkest painting in the world." She leaves the room to answer her phone briefly, but when Rohan goes to check on her, she appeared to be crying about her divorce and goes running out of the house. A week later, she returned and Rohan knocked on her door. She opened the door and embraced him while crying. Rohan attempts to show her his drawings that he drew of her, but she suddenly becomes enraged and begins stabbing the drawings. She runs away crying again, only this time she doesn't come back. Ten years later, Rohan journeys to the Museum of the Louvre where he finds the dark painting Nanase had described. "Ghosts" began to appear, and among them was Nanase herself, who appeared to have spawned out of the painting. Apparently, after her husband's death, she had locked away the hatred in his heart within her own painting. She had obtained the curse of having to sacrifice people for 300 years with creatures made by the victims memories (similar to Judgement) and eventually seal the curse away for good using Rohan. She apologizes multiple times as the ghosts slowly surround him. Nanase reveals she needs to cut her links with Rohan, so he manages to escape by erasing his memories, but after that event, she was never seen again. References Site Navigation Category:One-shot Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Characters from One-shots Category:Deceased Characters